My Heart, My Savior
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: As a shooting star passes overhead, Law wishes to travel back in time to save Corazon.


**My Heart, My Savior**

 **Title:** My Heart, My Savior  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** As a shooting star passes overhead, Law wishes to travel back in time to save Corazon.

* * *

It was done. Doflamingo had been defeated, although Law would've preferred him dead. Ever since Luffy's breakout, Impel Down's security has increased drastically. That meant that there was no way Doflamingo was going to be able to escape.

But Law still felt a void in his chest. He had attempted to murder Corazon, yet Corazon kidnapped and took him to hospitals all over in an attempt to cure him. Corazon had shown him much kindness and had even _sacrificed his own life_ for him. Corazon had told him _"I love you"_ but Law hadn't reciprocated that word, having been too surprised at the creepy smile expression he had on.

The Polar Tang had resurfaced and it was currently night time. Law stood on the deck, leaning against the railing with Kikoku by his side. As he stared at the starry sky, he spotted a shooting star. _'I don't usually believe in these things,'_ He thought. _'But I have nothing to lose in doing so,'_

"I wish to save Cora-san,"

XXX

Law suddenly found himself and his crew in the middle of a snowy island. "C-Captain!" The entire crew except Bepo shivered in the cold. "W-We just appeared here all of a sudden!"

"This is Minion Island," Law realized, recognizing his surroundings. He heard the sounds of fighting and immediately ran in that direction, leaving his crew to follow him, confused at his actions. _'I need to save Cora-san!'_

Corazon was in his sights as he was shakily standing, pointing a gun at his older brother. "He is free!"

At those words, Law immediately formed a Room and drew his blade. "Shambles!" He appeared in front of Corazon just in time to deflect the bullets with Kikoku.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Donquixote Pirates exclaimed.

"Captain!" The Heart Pirates had increased their speed to catch up to Law. They were shocked to see the pink feathered bastard not in Impel Down. "D-Doflamingo!?"

"Take care of his subordinates!" Law ordered. "I'll deal with Doflamingo!"

"Behehehe, you guys are fools to think that you can defeat us!" Trebol laughed.

But the Heart Pirates weren't weak. They had all learned Armament and Observation Haki, which helped them greatly in battle. Law knew that he could trust his crew to hold their own while he dealt with Doflamingo. Given the fact that they were being underestimated was another advantage. Corazon watched in awe as the two pirate crew clashed and after a couple minutes, the Heart Pirates had won.

Law walked towards Corazon, who became defensive, not knowing who the man was. He didn't move though, intent on protecting the Law who was inside of the chest. "Let me take care of your wounds," Law requested.

Corazon was hesitant but reluctantly agreed. "Fine,"

"Room," Law recited. "Scan," With his scan, he found all of the injuries that Corazon had sustained and focused on mending the wounds.

Corazon stared at Law, shocked. "H-How do you have the Op-Op Fruit!?"

Tears welled up at the corners of Law's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Corazon, burying his face into the feathers. "I love you too, Cora-san!"

Suddenly, Corazon disintegrated into black feathers. Law's eyes widened as the world around him began to disappear. "No…" He whispered. "No. No! NO!" He fell to his knees, sobbing. "No…"

XXX

"Captain!"

Law's eyes flung open, alert. "What's wrong?"

"You were sleeping against the railings," Penguin answered. "You should go inside and get more rest,"

Law nodded and headed for his room. _'It was all a dream…'_ He shut his door and leaned Kikoku against the wall before collapsing onto his bed. _'It wasn't real…I'm sorry Cora-san…I couldn't save you…'_ Just as he was falling asleep, he felt a mysterious breeze and heard a whisper.

 _"The past is in the past, Law. It's alright. I love you,"_

Two black feathers formed the shape of a heart on Law's desk and the faint smell of cigarettes lingered in the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a long time.. There was a fake missile alert where I live. Once the panic died down, I decided to spend some time with my family.  
When I was finally gonna go back to work on my fanfiction, my keyboard broke so I needed another one. R.I.P Keyboard, you served me for seven years.  
**


End file.
